Projection light is a common security apparatus used in residences and high rise buildings. It is usually installed on the entrance and exit of people or vehicles. The projection light normally is turned off. When vehicles, people or moving objects approach the entrance or exit, the sensor in the projection light will actuate the circuits in the projection light to turn on the projection light. It can scare off intruders and provide illumination function. It is widely used in the security facilities.
However, conventional projection light generally is installed on a high location to secure the most desirable projection angle and scope. To install the projection light, users have to climb a ladder to a higher location to fasten the projection light, then descend to the floor to check whether the projecting scope is proper. If the projection scope and angle are not desirable, users have to climb up again to make adjustment or change the installation location and projection angle. The installation task is cumbersome. Moreover, when users want to change the installation of the projection light, as the conventional projection light has a fixed projection focus, the installation location or projection scope cannot be changed at will. A new set of projection light has to be purchased. It is inconvenient to install or replace, and not economical.